Wintertide
by Verbally Insane
Summary: A quiet introspection by the window can lead to heroic acts.


WINTERTIDE

**Author**: Twilight Phoenix/Asylum for the Verbally Insane

**Beta-ed by**: me, myself and I! :3

**Notes**: previously known as "Winter Kittens".

All Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Chobits **©Clamp and Tokyopop

---

"_When the bold branches  
Bid farewell to rainbow leaves -  
Welcome wool sweaters_." ––B. Cybrill

---

Chi sat by the open window, quietly observing the spheres of pure white dust sprinkle down onto the street below, covering everything in its path, utterly cold and absolute in its will. She gently picked at the edges of her favorite book that, in witnessing her very first snow fall, she had entirely forgotten.

"Chi?" she inquired softly, tilting her head in wonder as a single crystalline flake landed on the tip of her nose. It melted immediately, dripping down her lips and chin. She swiped at it with her finger, and then slipped it in her mouth for a taste.

"Cold." was her quiet and simple revelation.

She turned her attention back to the window, where a group of children was playing in the snow down in the courtyard below. Intrigued, Chi stood up and went to the only dresser the apartment had. After rummaging around in one of the drawers she finally pulled out a large pair of pants which quite obviously belonged to her male roommate.

She pulled them on over her stockings and pale blue dress, she had to bend and roll up the hems, otherwise walking would have been a rather impossibly cumbersome endeavor. She strode for the door, giving a final assessing gaze about the room, turned the handle and let it swing open.

"Chi, go outside." she said to herself while closing the door behind her.

---

Chi padded out in the snow, her eyes open wide in wonderment and a large satisfied grin blossomed onto her pink lips. She spread out her arms and titled her head back, much like she had seen the children doing earlier.

"Chi where is your coat? " Miss Hibiya called, her voice ringing out in the grey air sweetly.

"Chi has no coat." The blonde told the landlord.

Miss Hibiya smiled softly, her hands wrapped around a piping cup of hot chocolate. The steam from the porcelain curled and rose up in the air defiantly. That silly persocom had absolutely no idea the sight she made; standing out in the cold with oversized pants pulled up over a dress, with no shoes and no coat.

"Well, I'll go get you one." The brunet finally said, "Oh, would you also like some hot chocolate too? It's got marshmallows in it."

Chi nodded at the landlord politely, watching as Miss Hibiya turned and walked back inside her apartment.

A sudden commotion drew her attention back toward the courtyard, where all the children had suddenly gone missing. She immediately took it upon herself to investigate this small anomaly.

"Someone help!" cried a young boy desperately who, she soon noticed, was standing over the other children that were all huddled together by a riverbank some ways off from the apartment complex. Chi broke into a sprint and quickly came upon them.

"Chi, will help." she told them confidently.

They all turned to look at her, and as seeing an adult they quickly moved aside.

"Some kittens fell into the river and they're going to drown if no one gets to them in time. We've got to do something quick!" babbled the same young boy, almost tripping over his words as he was in such a mad hurry.

The blonde persocom stepped to the edge and furrowed her brows in determination. Without hesitation she began to wade in, thereupon sinking to the rocky bottom from her enormous weight. The children all stared in shocked awe at such stark bravery.

---

"Chi, I've got a nice warm coat and some hot chocolate for you." Miss Hibiya beckoned, but found upon stepping onto her porch, that the cute girl was no where to be seen.

"Now where did she go?"

---

Chi stood still for a moment in slight disorientation as water rushed and whirled all around her. Everything was so very gloomy this deep under. She shook her head and looked up at the brighter surface, where a large piece of driftwood was floating further and faster away. Realizing what it was Chi bent her knees, using every bit of her immense strength, and pushed off the pebbly floor.

She burst from the water and began to swim as furiously as she could toward the board, that had very wet and miserable kittens clinging to the rotten wood for dear life. The persocom finally grabbed a hold of the long piece of wood, giving the cats soft coos of reassurance, while her legs propelled them to shore.

Chi crawled out of the freezing water completely sopping wet, and was quickly overtaken by a victoriously happy crowd of children, whom were all falling over themselves trying to congratulate her at the same time.

---

Hideki sighed in exhaustion, as he kicked his shoes off by the door and proceeded into his apartment. He almost didn't notice the giant lump of covers that sat in the middle of the floor. He walked up to it warily, poking it with his foot.

"Chi?" he entreated.

When no answer was forthcoming, he crouched down onto his knees, taking a hold of the blanket with one hand and then yanked it back. What he found could have melted the heart of even the most hardened psychotic criminal, and made his own swell with warmth.

There one the floor was Chi, in his night clothes, and seven small kittens curled up in various places around her. One was even snuggled up under her chin, purring lightly, its tail flicking lazily. It would have been cruel to disturb them, so he decided to ask questions later and let her sleep for now.

"Goodnight Chi." he bade her, before leaning in to give her the softest kiss on her rosy cheek.

He moved the blankets back around her and the kittens, before pulling away and coming to a stand. He shook his head in amusement, and headed down the hall into his room.

Chi's amber eyes fluttered open, and she quietly and affectionately gazed after her surly guardian.

"Nighty-night, Hideki."

---

_Exeunt_


End file.
